Naruto:The One Man Flame
by narutogokufan
Summary: What if Naruto inherited all of the Vongola Rings? What if the Vongola was destroyed and Naruto got all of their weapons? Naruto/Hitman Reborn Crossover
1. Birth Of The Flame

Hello everyone, here is my newest creation for my newest obsession, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Not much to say here except start reading you bunch of lackeys.

Sky, remarked to being the rarest of all the flames, possesses the ability of Harmony, assimilation with the surroundings. Users of this flame are said to have had great insight and in most instances, accepts everyone around him or her.

Storm, a powerful flame with its ability of Disintegration, it's a very offensive flame that can break down things on a molecular level. Users of this flame are relentless in their endeavors and never rest.

Rain, a flame that has more resemblance and abilities similar to actual water. It is equipped with the Tranquility attribute. An attribute that holds the meaning of stillness and pacification. This flame is most used to stop other flames. The users of this flame are usually clam and try to resolve conflict whenever the need arises.

Sun, a flame that is used to improve and induce the efficiency of any activity with its Activacation attribute. Mostly used for support, the flame is hardly used in battle. Users of this flame are said to put themselves forward when danger strikes and will help whenever possible.

Cloud, a flame that carries the Propagation and Multiplication factor, is used whenever an increase in size or number is needed. Users of this flame are usually aloof and detached from the rest, and prefer to be alone.

Lightning, a flame that is way more similar to electricity than actual flames, holds the Solidification attribute which increases the hardness and firmness of objects. There are a variety of uses for this flame such as making a solid barrier, or electrocution as if it were real lightning. Users of this flame, have no real distinction except that they draw things to themselves.

Mist, a flame that has the Construction attribute, has the ability to make something out of nothing. As such, that when the flame is used in conjunction with Illusions, they become real Illusions that can hurt the victim. Users of this flame are sometimes, deceitful, untrustworthy, and usually do specialize in Illusions.

Now that you've learned about these badass flames that get on with the Naruto-ness.

One Naruto Uzumaki let out a cross between a giggle and a snort. He had just stolen the Forbidden scroll of seals from the Hokage's library and passed his "sensei's", Mizuki's test! The boy crashed down onto the floor and rested his back against a tree.

"Alright, let's see what's in this bad boy." He said as he opened the scroll. Naruto looked at the first jutsu on the scroll.

"Kage Bushin." Naruto shook his head.

"That's my worst jutsu, there is no way I'm gonna try that." Naruto looked through the rest of the scroll, mentally checking off the things too dangerous to even try to do until his eyes rested on a scroll that said "To Naruto Uzumaki" on the front. Naruto took the scroll and opened it to read his contents.

_To Naruto_

_Naruto, Hiruzen must have told you about your heritage if you are opening this scroll. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, your grandfather. Son, inside this scroll are the following things, my famed X-gloves, your mother's storm scythe, my dear friend Yamamoto's Shingure Kintoki sword along with instructions on the Shingure Soen Ryu sword style, my guardian Mukuro's trident, my other guardian's Box Weapon, Roll, and the rest of the Box Weapons that myself and my guardian's owned except for Hayato's and all of the Vongola Famiglia Rings with instructions on how to use everything given. Take care._

_Love, Tsunayoshi Sawada_

Naruto looked up. So he had a grandfather, who used to, and still might, run a mafia. He had to ask the old man to explain this to him. Naruto packed up all the scrolls and hooked the Forbidden scroll of seals to his back and head out to the Hokage's office.

At Hokage's Office

Naruto walked into the old man's office, who at the time was looking at his crystal ball. The old man looked up at Naruto and uttered some words, "I know why you have come." He said as he supported his head with cupped hands. Naruto slammed both of his hands down on the Third's desk.

"I had family and freaking… BIRTHRIGHTS and yet you didn't tell me." Naruto bowed his head so his hair covered his eyes. The Third pointed his hand to the seat in front of him.

"Naruto, take a seat." Naruto did as he was told. "Your grandfather was the leader of the strongest mafia in all the Elemental Nations, called… the Vongola Famiglia. If you did not know, people that work in the Mafia have rings. Vongola used the Vongola Rings that are now in your possession. Along with the rings, are the Seven Dying Will Flames of the Sky. Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, and Mist. You know have the flames and rings in your power along with all of the weapons of your grandfather and his guardians. Wait I all most forgot, the Box Weapons. They are boxes that when you insert one of your rings, open and give you an animal made out of Dying Will Flames that will add you in combat. Remember, Sky is orange, Storm is red, Rain is blue, Lightning is green, Cloud is purple, Mist is whitish indigo, and Sun is yellow. Now don't mix those up, if you do it can be disastrous." Naruto smiled and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah, I'll be the best mafia member I can be. Don't worry Grandpa I'll make you proud!" He shouted. Hiruzen just stared on.

"Naruto, if you're going to make a good ninja, you must be discreet, learn to calm down, learn patience and if you become the best ninja you can be, you must learn not to lose your emotions." The third said. Naruto looked into the Third's eyes and saw wisdom. He smiled and left.

At Naruto's House

Naruto walked into his house and sat down on his couch.

"Knowledge is power, and if I want to be strong. So let's start with reading about the rings and the flames." Naruto said to himself and he did just that. 20 minutes later, Naruto dug his head out of the scroll and looked over to the seven rings on the floor. Naruto grabbed the rings and slid the Storm ring onto his pointer finger, the Sky, Cloud, and Rain ring unto his middle finger, the Lightning ring unto his ring finger, and his Mist and Sun ring unto his pinkie finger.

"Okay, the rings let out flames through resolve so if I show how much resolve I have…" Naruto trailed off and closed his eyes and started concentrating. Soon, flames of all the colors of the rainbow lit up in his hand. They became bigger and bigger until they were so bright that it blinded Naruto.

"_Think, think, think (Brainblast!, nah I'm just kidding ), resolve! If my resolve drops, then so does the flame!" He thought. _Two seconds later, the flames drop and Naruto let out a sigh.

"That was close; almost burned my house down. Well time for bed." Naruto said. He switched into his pajamas and went to bed.

Next Day

Naruto woke up and stumbled over to the bath room. 30 minute later, a clean and fresh Naruto came out of the bathroom… clad in his stupid jumpsuit. Naruto looked down at himself and remembered the Third's words.

"Okay, looks like if I want to be a true ninja, I'm gonna need some new clothes." Naruto said as he put the scrolls in hidden compartments in his jacket, grabbed his wallet, then he headed out the door. Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, cold glares attacked his body from all sides, but Naruto didn't mind. He had family know. Naruto looked up and saw a small weapons shop called "Konoha's Flaming Dagger". Naruto walked in and saw all types of weapons. Katanas, Bo staffs, Scythes, Nunchucks, anything you wanted. Naruto bypassed those items and walked to the clothing section. As he looked through the racks, he was interrupted by a voice stating, "Do you need some help?" Naruto turned around and saw a girl he recognized as Tenten from one class above him.

"Hey Tenten, I was looking for some clothes… and I can't seem to find anything that seems right, but what exactly are you doing here?" He asked.

"My family owns this place. Let me help you finds some clothes." She said as she started shuffling through some clothes racks. Naruto felt like a doll as Tenten had him put on all types of clothes and mix matched them to find the right combination. Soon, Naruto found himself wearing a grey and orange jacket that covered a black undershirt along with black shorts and white sandals with flames licking the bottom. Of course, nobody knew that because a black cloak with a hood that went all the down to his feet covered him from chin to toe. Naruto looked down at himself and smiled. He truly looked like a ninja.

"Thank you Tenten, how much will this cost, along with several other pairs cost?" He asked Tenten who was currently ringing up the clothes right at that instant.

"Not much, just 2500 ryo." She said, as Naruto let out a sigh. He grabbed the money needed and gave it to Tenten.

"Thanks Naruto, come back any time." Tenten said as Naruto took his clothes and left the shop waving. Naruto walked back to his house and then realized something.

"Sun flames speed up the efficiency of any activity, right?" He said to himself. Naruto looked down to his right hand and the Vongola Sun ring rested on it. Naruto took a breath and concentrated on making a small Dying Will Flame. A yellow spark lit up in his finger and Naruto's body jolted and jerked from having the Sun flames in his body. Soon, a yellow flame lit up in his forehead and his eyes gained a yellow hue. He let out a huge grin and looked at the clothes in his hand.

"If I can't take these home and get to Training Ground Seven in five minutes, I will have to do 100 laps around Konoha!" He shouted and then started running, kicking up a dust trail. Behind him, a guy wearing a green spandex suit and had a bowl cut smiled and started bouncing.

"Yosh! The Flames of Youth must be spreading just with my presence!" The young… thing started running the same way as Naruto, just in opposite directions. (Think about it, Ryohei runs the same way as Lee. I think KHR ripped somebody off or the other way around)

Naruto made it to his house and hooked the clothes in his closet and looked at a clock.

"Yosh, made it here just in time." Just then Naruto's flame went out and he returned to normal.

"Well, they said that whenever I inject a flame into my body, I go into Dying Will Mode. Wait no, that was if I injected Sun or Sky flames into my body. Sky for Hyper Dying Will Mode and Sun for Dying Will Mode since the original bullets were lost." Naruto nodded his head to his own textbook answer and then realized that he needed to get to the training ground. So, Naruto started running there.

At Training Ground 7

Naruto looked around at the Training Ground and smiled.

"Perfect." He said. He took out his scrolls and laid them on the ground. Naruto unrolled one scroll labeled "Cloud" and quickly sped read through it.

"Oh, perfect! If I run Cloud Flames through my body, they make copies of thyself that help you learn what they learn. Awesome!" Naruto shouted as he concentrated on his cloud flame and it automatically appeared.

"I'm getting better at summoning my flames." He said. Soon, thousands of Naruto's appeared all over the field. Naruto turned to his "army".

"2000 of you, work on using the X-gloves and the fighting style that come with it, 2000 of you, work on using the Shingure Kintoki and the style, 2000 work on the trident, 2000 work on my mother's Storm Scythe Weapon, go to the library and find a style to work on, and 2000 work on patience and controlling your emotions, meditate and if you can't do that on your own, go to the library. We take a break at noon for 15 minutes. Go!" he instructed. The clones grabbed the replica items and walked away to corners of the forest. Naruto looked at the weapons in front of him and decided that he would work on the X-gloves first. Naruto grabbed the items and slipped them unto his hands. The mittens immediately turned into the black metal gloves that were used for fighting. Naruto took a second to admire the beauties and looked at the scroll for them.

_The X-gloves are battle gloves that when used together with the Dying Will Flame, are used for propulsion and to attack the enemy with a burning piece of metal. If too much flame is put in for the gloves to hold, then they will propel you at a speed that the user can't hold, which usually results in disastrous effects. When the users Dying Will Flame becomes strong enough, they are given a trial, that if completed correctly the X-gloves, ascend to the next level, Version Vongola Ring._

Naruto locked that information in his mind and looked over to a tree. His Sky Flame on his ring lit up, and he pointed a finger at the tree and then, and a large stream of Sky flames shot out and incinerated the tree to the root.

"Man, I wonder what would happen if I used STORM flames." He said. Being Naruto, he had to try it, so he awakened his Storm flame and his gloves started glowing with red flames. Naruto raised his hand and delivered a chop to the air which made a blade of Storm flames to rush forward and slice around five trees in half.

(2 hours later)

Naruto collapsed after dispersing all of his Cloud clones. Naruto had learned that day that if he used Sun flames in combination with his X-glove, they increased the speed and strength of his punches to the point that it would appear if he had eight arms attacking his opponent, Cloud flames let him increase the size of his fist similar to the Akimichi's Partial Expansion Jutsu, Mist flames constructed illusionary hands that would appear to damage his opponent, Rain flames released a burst of flames that nullified his opponents, and Lightning flames let out a electrical shock. Naruto was also grateful he learned the Cloud clone technique. He could now do Two moves in the Shingure Soen Ryu style, could wield his mom's scythe which was double sided greatly for a Genin, he had created one mist illusion and could at least wield it without stabbing himself and managed to open his very first Box Weapon, Roll. Right now, the little guy was sitting on his shoulder. Naruto looked to the hedgehog.

"So Roll, what do you like?" Naruto asked the hedgehog. The young Box Weapon jumped up and down at the question.

"Flames, I LOVE flames, but don't give me too many or else I get all loopy." He said happily. Naruto went in for another question.

"Do all Box Weapons get "loopy", if they get too much flame?" He asked. Roll nodded and bounced.

"Yep, yep, yep, all Box Weapons get loopy if given too many flames or a too strong flame." Roll explained. Naruto nodded and put that mental note away.

"Well, can't talk any longer Roll, have to train." Naruto stated as he sat Roll on the grass and got up. He then summoned a Cloud clone who grabbed the pole that would soon become a Storm Scythe off the ground while Naruto did the same.

"Okay, get ready, get set, go!" Naruto shouted as he unleashed his Storm flame that created two Storm Blades on either end and on opposite sides of the pole. Soon Naruto and the clone were clashing blade to blade as if something was actually there. Naruto spun and went in for a low strike to the clones legs, but he jumped and pulled in for a overhead strike that Naruto managed to defend against by making a Storm blade shoot out of his scythe that ultimately cut the clone in half, causing the clone to simply disperse. Naruto turned around and dispersed his Storm flame, causing the blades to disappear. Naruto set the pole/scythe down and picked up the Shingure Kintoki. He created another clone and the two stepped forward.

"Go/Go!" The two shouted at the same time, their bamboo swords transforming into long Katanas and became coated in Rain flames. They charged and came together with the clone in a reverse strike and Naruto in an over head one. They jumped back and jumped forward starting a battle of the blades. Slice, duck, weave, stab, back up, and repeat were in both their heads until a shout of, "Sakamaku Ame (Rolling Rain)" filled the air. Naruto's Rain flames turned into real water and created water walls all around him, while he crouched and put his sword in front of him. The clone's sword couldn't penetrate the walls and he stumbled back. Naruto then came forward with a thrust, ending the clone's life. Naruto let out a sigh and put the Shingure Kintoki back on the ground and grabbed his trident. Again, another clone sprang to life.

"Let's finish this so I can go home." Naruto stated. Naruto charged with his trident and struck, but the clone blocked, Naruto jumped over the clone and extended the trident to stab the clone in his head, but the clone spun his trident in a whirlwind like pattern that blocked Naruto's stab. Naruto looked over the clone and thought about the defensive method his clone just did.

"_Maybe I could make it offensive!" _He thought. Naruto started twirling his trident and activated his Cloud Flame causing a tornado to form that in less than two seconds engulfed the clone's stunned form. Naruto turned to Roll and raised a hand.

"Trainings done." Then, he collapsed.

Done

Well how do you like it! Good, bad, shitty, crappy please tell me. 


	2. The Flame In All Of Us

Okay! This isn't my type of thing so here is the next chapter. On another note, how about that Super Bowl! Go Packers!

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, Roll by his side. The little hedgehog was on top of his head, eagerly looking back and forth at all the exotic stores and shops of Konoha.

"Naruto, where are we going?" Asked the little Box Weapon, secretly hoping it was a store with spikes.

"Were going to the academy, the place where I learn how to be a ninja." The young Mafioso replied half heartedly. In secret, he didn't want to go to the academy. Having only mastered three styles of the Shingure Soen Ryu, and the X-gloves to an extent, and had physically condition himself to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Now think about it, isn't that pretty good for one day of practice? Well, he's Naruto, and well that's it. So like I was saying, Naruto and Roll were walking down the street, blah blah blah. Once Naruto and Roll got to the academy, Roll asked a question he had been dying to have an answer for.

"Naruto, will this academy have pointy objects?" Roll asked, giddy. Naruto thought about the question and answered.

"Well the ninja have kunai, and that's it so yeah." He answered opened the door. Roll shrugged his nonexistent shoulders and continued to look at Naruto's trident which was strapped diagonally on his right and the Shingure Kintoki diagonally on his left, forming an X pattern of his back. Roll's gaze then turned to Naruto's hands which were covered with the X-glove's mitten form.

"Are you going to need those?" Roll asked. Naruto, who had seen Roll's gaze, smiled a fake cheerful smile that almost threatened to rip his face apart.

"Well, aren't you the one who wants to play twenty questions today? Yes, Roll and to be honest, you may have to go attack form." Naruto answered. At that exact moment, the silhouette of a purple headed man with a red eye appeared over his body. Naruto walked in and went to the room his graduating class was meeting. Naruto walked in and saw the usual things. A timid Hinata, a chattering class, a silent Shino, a hyperactive Kiba, and a stoic Sasuke. Naruto walked in and sat next to Sasuke. The Uchiha looked over at Naruto and looked back over to the window to brood. Naruto sighed and pulled out his Shingure Soen Ryu style scroll and went down to number four titled, "Gofuu Juuu (May Wind, October Rain)". Naruto sat in silence for a few minutes until a loud screeching sound reached his ears.

"I'M FIRST/I'M FIRST!" Two voices shouted. Naruto turned around to see one of the most disturbing scenes that would engrave itself in ninja history. Two girls (coughnotcough) were rolling around angrily on the floor, biting and clawing at each other, and worst of all ripping off clothing. While most guys would like a little "woof woof", these things were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Two monsters with all of the following: horrible bodies, loud, ear grinding voices, and annoying personalities. If they move into your neighborhood, you'll get a warning. Naruto shifted his gaze as he heard a small almost untraceable giggle. Naruto turned and saw Hinata covering her mouth to hide the giggle that had barely escaped her lips. Naruto's attention wasn't on Hinata's laugh, but to her ringed hand. MULTIPLE ringed hand. The rings in question were gems of multiple colors with angelic wings sprouting from both sides of each ring. Not only that, but one of the rings had a small flame lit up in one of them. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_No way, Hinata is in the Millefiore Famiglia! She's like me, my family was destroyed and her family must have been eliminated also if she possesses all five Millefiore rings. Wait, what else is she hiding!" _Naruto asked himself. He activated his Mist ring and pointed to Hinata. The mist-like flame then crept over to the unnoticing Hinata and swallowed her whole. When Hinata popped out, her appearance had almost completely changed. Her short hair had branched out to reach her butt where it slightly curved and gained white highlights. Her normal white Hyuuga eyes had changed with her eyes becoming light purple orbs and one distinct marking was a dark purple mark under her left eye. Her body also gained bigger assets in both areas which I will not go into. Naruto stared at the "new" Hinata with a light blush who in turn looked at him, petrified because his cloak masked his appearance. Her frightened gazing was interrupted by one Iruka Umino walking in the door.

"Sakura, Ino break away from each other and sit down!" he shouted. The girls did as told and walked over to Naruto and Sasuke's row of seats. Sakura pointed a accusing finger at Naruto and shouted, "Hey, cloaked baka, move so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Naruto raised his hand and waved it in a "shoo" motion to show Sakura that he was not interested in her comment. Sakura stared at the rings on his hand and started drooling.

"A person like you doesn't deserve such fine rings. Hand em' over!" She said, sticking her hand out expectantly. Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to make a move, she tried to grab his hand to get the rings but ended up pulling off his cloak. Under the cloak revealed a half asleep Naruto and a scared Roll on top of his head.

"Naruto!" Shouted everyone as they observed the blond, multiple reactions popped up into everyone's head.

"_Hmph, I'm tired but what's up with Naruto."_

"_I wonder if He has any spicy food on him."_

"_How did Naruto get those gorgeous rings?"_

"_Naruto looks tougher but he's still a dead last."_

"_His chakra feels so… flammable; my bugs are dying by the second." _

Last but not least was Hinata Hyuuga with her piece "My Brain has Multiple Reactions." _"Oh my god, Naruto is so hot! Wait, are those Vongola Rings! No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" _Hinata was at a crossroad. Her love, sunshine, and heart was the person she had swore to destroy! At least, that's what her grandfather, BYAKURAN would have wanted. Yes, Hinata Hyuuga was the granddaughter of Byakuran, former leader of the Millefiore Famiglia. While Hinata tries to sort out her feelings, let's get back to Naruto. Naruto looked over to the star struck Naruto who was not looking at him but the hedgehog on top of his head. Faster than the eye could see, she swoop up Roll and was hugging him so tight that Roll was actually thinking about going into Needle form just to get some air.

"Oh, you are the sweetest thing I have ever seen. Why are you with Naruto-baka?" She said taking Roll's breath away. Naruto let out a sigh and snapped his fingers and lit his Cloud Ring.

"Roll, Ataccio Forma (Attack Form) (I think that's correct)" Naruto said as he secretly started feeding Cloud Flames to Roll. In an instant, Roll turned into a purple needle ball the size of a balloon. Sakura dropped Roll in an instant as blood gushed from all the puncture wounds given to her. Roll hopped onto the desk and ran onto Naruto's open palm who the lifted him back onto his head and turned to Sakura.

"Roll is my partner and will only be comfortable with me." Naruto explained. Sakura fell on the floor, lying in a pool of her own blood. Iruka ran over to Sakura's side and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Class, due to this emergency, we will take a early lunch. Be back here in two hours." With that, Iruka shushined out of the room. Hinata was the first to leave the room, followed by Naruto and so on and so forth. When Naruto got outside, he injected Sky flames into himself, causing him to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Naruto propelled himself into the air and started flying, intent on finding Hinata. Naruto's luck and determination paid off as she was heading into the Forest of Death, via Flame Boots. Naruto increased his speed to see that Hinata had been crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked. She turned to him and then looked down.

"Meet me down there." She said as she pointed to the Forest of Death. They both descended down into the Forest and landed on a giant tree branch. Naruto spun on Hinata.

"How are you connected to the Millefiore?" He asked. She looked down and rubbed her neck.

"My grandfather was Byakuran, since my mother died, I'm the last Millefiore. You?" She asked. Naruto then turned to keep his gaze from meeting Hinata's.

"My grandfather was Tsunayoshi Sawada, making me Naruto Sawada. Wait, how about we make a Family alliance?" Naruto asked and started blushing. Hinata blushed and smiled.

'Do you mean a marriage alliance?" She squeaked out. Naruto's face got hotter and hotter until he started sweating.

"Not exactly, how about a dating contract." He said. Hinata smiled as wide as she could and held her hand out. Naruto took it and shook it.

"Naruto-kun, why are you doing this?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled and let out a laugh.

"Your exotic and just have that special touch." He said. Hinata smiled and then tackled him in a passion kiss. Naruto put his arms around Hinata's waist and they had that make out session for a few minutes. Once they stopped, Hinata was laying in Naruto's lap.

"Uh, Hinata-chan, as much as I would like to stay in this position, how about you and I do some training?" He asked. Hinata nodded and stretched, making sure Naruto saw the bottom of her covered assets.

"Where do you train at?" She asked. Naruto pointed towards the west side of the Forest.

"At Training Ground 7. Wanna race?" By the time he turned around, Hinata was already flying through the air in her Flame Boots. Naruto laughed and propelled himself forward at top speed. He had managed to catch up to her mid-flight.

"You know Hinata-chan, cheaters never prosper." He said. Hinata shook her head.

"Well if that was cheating, your gonna hate this." She replied. Suddenly, a pair of angel wings sprung from her back. Naruto looked on in amazement.

"Naruto-kun, did you know that my grandfather's wings spread a layer of invisible Sky flames all over my body, decreasing wind resistance and increasing acceleration, like your X-gloves. Right now, you're going at top speed, but I was only going half speed." She said. Suddenly, she took off at an even greater speed. Naruto looked down and recognized this as a sign of a challenge.

"I can't take on that kind of speed until I get Version Vongola Ring." He said. So all the way to the training ground, Naruto hung his head. Once he got there, a smirking Hinata was waiting for him. Before she could make a remark, Naruto put a gloved hand up.

"Not another word." He said quietly. He walked a few feet away from Hinata and took a stance with his forearms facing Hinata with his arms crossed and his feet spread.

"Take your stance." He shouted. Hinata didn't reply, but only adopted her own stance. The whole training ground was silent. A leave fell off a tree and when it hit the floor, Naruto and Hinata disappeared, reappearing with a flurry of punches and kicks. Naruto naturally had the advantage since his X-gloves not only surrounded his fist with flames, but also because the X-gloves increased his natural strength. Naruto punched out with his fist but Hinata stopped it with her… finger. Naruto stared on as she explained.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, tsk, tsk, tsk, you should be careful with my White Finger technique." She said. She lit up her Sky Mare Ring punched him in the cheek. Naruto went flying but stopped himself by pushing himself forward with his X-gloves. He propelled himself back at Hinata and aimed a flamed palm at Hinata's forward, intending to use the Harmony attribute to scramble Hinata's thought process. Once he got close, Hinata jump up and started flying through the air.

"Get back here" He shouted. He pointed himself at the ground and then pushed himself off the ground, straight into the air hot on Hinata's trail. Naruto tried to punch her, but she propelled herself out of harm's way. Naruto followed her and lit up both his Sky and Cloud Ring. One glove stayed in the same direction, propelling himself white the other was balled into a fist.

"Escape this!" He shouted. Naruto pushed his fist forward and a giant, spectral, purple hand came shooting out at high speeds. Hinata looked downward and stopped flying and put her palm in front of her body.

"Okay, so you want it like that." She pushed her own hand out, and another giant, spectral, purple hand crashed into Naruto's. A giant dust cloud rose up and covered the whole entire training ground. After a few seconds, the dust cloud dispersed and it showed Hinata holding up her index finger to Naruto's chest.

"Give up Naruto-kun, if you don't, I'll shoot a beam that will incinerate you inside and out." She explained cheerily. Naruto smiled and said, "Do it." By his request, Hinata shot a beam out of her Sky Mare Ring, pushing Naruto to the ground. Naruto struggled against the beam trying to push back the ray of Sky flames. Naruto slipped his hands into a diamond shape and let the beam push him back. The result was Naruto let in a giant crater, but with no injuries expect for a ripped cloak that revealed his jacket, staring up at Hinata. Hinata looked at what he was doing with his hands but took it as nothing.

"Give up yet?" She asked. Naruto looked at her, and then suddenly, the Sky flame on his head increased in size, as well as the flame on his X-gloves. (Hey, I didn't describe, **all **the things Naruto did during his training) Faster than the eye could see, Naruto was in front of Hinata and grabbed her hands.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!" From Naruto's gloves, came ice that spread unto Hinata's hands. Hinata looked down in horror as her hands were incased in ice.

"What the, what did you!" She asked. Naruto descended down to the ground slowly as did Hinata.

"That is my greatest grandfather's technique, the Zero Point Breakthrough, specially designed to seal away Dying Will Flames. Face it, Hinata-chan, you've lost." He smirked as Hinata lowered her head. Naruto went up to Hinata and placed his hands on hers. He activated all of his flames, his gloves gaining a rainbow colored flame and then slowly, but surely, the ice melted and Hinata's hands were free.

"Let's go Hinata-chan, lunch is almost over!" He said while pretending he was poking a wristwatch. Hinata started whining and stomped her feet on the ground. She stuck both hands out in a hugging method.

"Naruto-kun, can you carry me, I'mmmmm tiiiirrrrrrrrreeeeddd." She said, dragging out the words "I'm tired". Naruto sighed and got on his knees.

"Yippppeeeeee!" Hinata jumped on Naruto's back. Naruto stood up and propelled himself into the air. As they were flying, Naruto asked a question.

'Hinata-chan, could you at least activate you Flame Boots so we can get some more speed?" He asked. Hinata sighed but did as requested, activating her Flame Boots, speeding her and Naruto up to mach speeds and in no time flat, they were at the academy. They snuck in the back as Hinata was scared that her new appearance would freak everyone out. As they came in the back door, Naruto not realizing that he still had the X-gloves in initial form, ended up smashing the door against the wall. Everyone's eyes traveled to them.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" One Ino Yamanaka banshee screamed. Hinata raised a weak hand and started waiting.

"Hi, everybody… it's me, Hinata!" She squeaked out, her old self confidence issues coming to the surface. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Kiba Inuzuka walked up to Hinata and stuck his nose in her face… literally.

"Okay, if your Hinata, then what did I do during target practice during our first year in the academy?" He asked. Hinata smiled and joyfully answered.

"You bent over to pick up a kunai and you split your pants right down the middle." She answered. Everyone started laughing and Kiba scooted over to his seat.

"Yep, that's the real Hinata." He said. All the attention was drawn from Hinata and back to their conversations, the girls rumoring why Hinata looked that way and why she was with Naruto, while the boys talked about how hot Hinata looked. Naruto and Hinata took a seat in the back of the room, when right then, Iruka walked into the room.

"Class, due to Naruto's pet, Sakura has been put out of commission for three months. This has drastically changed the teams which I will be announcing now. Team One, Munuku Chiko and so on and so forth until he reached Team Seven.

"Team Seven, Naruto… Sawada, Hinata… Nero, and Sasuke Uchiha, Team sensei, Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said. Naruto smiled and squeezed Hinata's hand from under the table. Both were glared at by one Sasuke Uchiha. Their activities were interrupted by Iruka's announcement.

"Your senseis will be her shortly. Goodbye my students, be the best ninja you can be." With that, he left. The kids sat around talking until the only team left was Team Seven.

"Uhhh, where is this guy!" Said Naruto as he whined loudly. Hinata put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's okay Naruto-kun; he'll be here soon… hopefully." Hinata said, lifting Naruto's spirits a little. As if a magic spell, a man with gravity defying gray hair, wore the standard Jounin uniform and had one eye covered by his headband walked into the room.

"Team seven, meet me on the roof." Came his short statement. The man shushined to the roof, away in a form of leaves and wind. Naruto stood up, stretched, and opened a window. He was halfway out the window when he turned to his teammates.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna fly in style." He said. Naruto did a front flip and started falling to the ground feet first, only to come right back up, courtesy of his gloves.

"Wait up Naruto-kun." Hinata shouted. She also did the same exit but with her Flame Boots. Sasuke looked on in shock.

"_Equipment you can use for flight, I must have those, I am an Uchiha." _Though Sasuke as he angrily thought about Naruto and Hinata's gear. Once at the roof, Sasuke looked around and saw his sensei reading a orange book, and Naruto and Hinata chatting. Sasuke stumped over to the bench and sat down on Naruto's left side. The second Sasuke sat down, the man snapped his book shut.

"Okay let's start with introductions, you purple eyes, go first." The man said. Hinata pointed at herself, to which the man answered with a eye smile and a nod. Hinata took a big breath.

"Sensei, since you wanted this, you start us off." She said, completely ruining the moment of suspense she had built up. The man raised his one visible eyebrow.

"Well, okay my name is Kakashi Hatake, my like are none of your concern, my dislike have nothing to do with you, my dreams, you're too young to hear about." He said. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata anime fell after hearing his intro and one thought entered their heads.

"_All he said was his name." _They all thought at the same time. Hinata, previously called upon, took over at the time.

"My name is Hinata… Nero (If you look up Byakuran's Family you might find out why I called her that), my likes are cinnamon buns, Naruto-kun, and White Orchids, (pun, Byakuran's name means White Orchid) my dislikes are water, the color black, and well that's it, my dreams for the future, to become a strong leader for my family and, um, well-" Hinata said stopping mid sentence to take to blushing and staring at Naruto. Kakashi looked suspiciously between the two.

"_A relationship, I should test their bond during the test." _He thought. Kakashi raised a lazy finger to a currently bewildered Naruto.

"Orange Jacket, you up." Naruto put on a happy smile.

"Okay my name is Naruto Sawada, my likes are tuna, (pun, look up Tsuna's name if don't know) Hinata-chan, my partners, and fire, my dislikes are emos, Uchihas, and any type of water, my dreams for the future are to become a powerful boss and something else." He said. Kakashi turned to Sasuke who glared at him.

"I get it. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes, and many dislikes, my dream- no, my goal and future, is to restore my clan." He said as negative emotions could be seen radiating off of his body. Naruto scooted closer to Hinata and whispered to her, "Look who put his thong on backwards this morning." Hinata started giggling; even Kakashi was snickering a little. Quickly composing himself, Kakashi glared at all of his genin.

"All fun aside, you do realize that you are not official genin?" He asked. Both Hinata and Naruto nodded while Sasuke looked shell shocked. Kakashi noticed that two thirds of his genin were correct.

"Also, tomorrow at 9:00 am, you will take a test, that only 65% of all academy students pass. Be at Training Ground Seven early and don't eat breakfast." After his statement, Kakashi left in a puff of smoke. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her over to the stairs. Naruto put his mouth to Hinata's ear and whispered, "I want to do some extra training with my Box Weapons for tomorrow." Hinata nodded and left a brooding Sasuke to his own devices. Once Sasuke had left, (play Stranger by Thousand Foot Krutch before you continue reading) two figures appeared in the exact spots that Naruto and Hinata had been sitting. One had orange eyes and spiky brown hair with the center being covered by a flame, once the image solidified, it was revealed to be male, looking about 13 or 14 years of age. The second one was also a male, with spiky white hair, a slightly pale face adored with a purple mark and light purple eyes. These were Tsunayoshi Sawada and Byakuran Nero, ancestors of our current heroes. They sat together in silence, watching the sun go down.

"How did this start, Byakuran?" Tsuna said, barely above a whisper, never taking his eyes off the falling sun. Byakuran turned a wary eye to the other man. Byakuran smirked and waved his hand in a shoo method.

"After you got back from facing my parallel self, I got his memories, and a turned a new leaf." He said now leaning back slightly. Tsuna gave a wide grin until it settled into a smirk.

"Yeah, if you hadn't helped Yamamoto, he would have been crippled for life, but that's not what I meant. How is it that my grandson and your granddaughter ended up in a relationship? It's all so mind boggling." He said. Byakuran stood up and shot out his wings, sending Sky Flames everywhere.

"it is fate, my brother in arms, I had truly wished that Hinata would be able to inherit the Millefiore, but the only thing I could give her was the Rings. Our descendants will be something great, even better than what we turned out to be, I know it." He said. Tsuna stood and put his hand on Byakuran's shoulder.

"The world is a magnificent thing that will give you all kinds of surprises. Let's just hope that _they _don't get our children before they find their path." He said with wisdom beyond his years. They turned around to see 12 cloaked figures with hoods that his their faces. Each one took their hoods down to reveal the Vongola and Millefiore guardians, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro Kikyo, Zakuro, Bluebell, Torikabuto, and Daisy. Byakuran smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, a family."

END

Whoa! Didn't expect that to happen huh. This story follows some canon Katekyo but not all. If you have been keeping up with the manga, Byakuran was in Yamamoto's room while he was injured, BUT HE DIDN'T ATTACK Him, and poof, Yamamoto is all better. Also here is what I think happened, Byakuran got all the memories of his Future self and decided to turn good. Starting with, healing Yamamoto. If Byakuran is good, then his GUARDIANS have to be good right. I bet you, in the next few chapters, it's going to show Byakuran as a good guy.


End file.
